


Don't let Go

by Hubris_BNL



Series: Tumblr One-Shots and Prompts [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Made purely to cause pain, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: A ((very late)) gift for @crowbalt who loves pain and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowbalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbalt/gifts).



"Well Hamilton, congratulations, I actually enjoyed myself today."

"I told you you would." Alex responded smugly, squeezing Aaron's hand in his as they walked through the stalls of knick-knacks, John, Herc, and Lafayette trailing behind them. 

In probably just another scheme to annoy him, Alex had invited Aaron to the farmers market that he and the guys went to every year around this time. As per usual, Aaron had refused, but after many hours of carefully nagging and assurances that he would have fun, he finally gave in.

"Thanks for inviting me."

Alex looked up to see Aaron smiling gently down at him and his lips twitched up into one as well. He always liked it when Aaron smiled his real smile, it was nice. 

"You should smile more, Hamilton. You have a nice smile."

A blush fought it's way onto Alexander's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck before letting out a laugh.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you. Great minds, I guess."

"And you certainly have one of those."

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a hand clapping his shoulder and a loud laugh.

"You guys flirting up here?" Laurens asked with a grin and both Aaron and Alex looked away.

"And if we are?" Aaron said suddenly, a sly smile on his face as he looked between Alexander and Laurens.

"Ohhhh, Mr. Burr, sir!" John cried out with a grin, "Good luck, Alex. If you're dating Burr, you're gonna need it-"

_**BANG** _

_**BANG** _

_**BANG** _

Screams filled the air, and suddenly Alex was being pushed to the ground. Aaron knelt above him, his eyes snapping this way and that, searching for the source of the gunshots.

"Aaron, get down!" Hercules cried out over the din.

"Did you see where it came fro-"

Aaron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because all of a sudden he was on the ground beside Alex, eyes wide and hands clutching at his chest.

"Aaron?!" Alex cried, sitting up, "Holy shit! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Alex, what-"

"CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE, AARON'S BEEN SHOT!"

* * *

 The ambulance came but not quickly enough. Aaron had already lost a lot of blood and was drifting in and out of consciousness by the time they had gotten him onto the stretcher. The boys had followed in their car, and Alex couldn't stop shaking the entire way.

They drove in silence, Hercules’ hands shaking as he clutched the steering wheel. It was the longest drive of his life. And when they got there...

_“There’s nothing more we can do for him.”_

_“We can’t operate, the bullet is too close to his heart.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

Pale faced and shaking, Alexander looked towards the door of Aaron’s room. He felt hands on his shoulder, fingers digging in and looked beside him to where John stood, his own eyes wide and body shaking.

Hercules was already pushing past the doctor, towards Aaron’s room and numbly, they all followed. When they opened the door, Alex felt his chest tighten. There, lying on the hospital bed, his breathing deep and ragged, was Aaron Burr.

The heart monitor beeped softly, slowly, and the boys watched Aaron’s chest rise and fall. Alexander was the first to fully step into the room, pushing past Hercules and stepping, hesitantly towards the bed.

Aaron didn’t stir. His eyes were shut and if he hadn’t known any better, Alex would have thought he was already dead. He felt his friends come up behind him, as he got closer to the bed.

“Aaron?” Alex’s voice was soft, and gently, he rested his hand on the man’s arm.

To their astonishment, Aaron’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at them. They were watery but he managed to quirk his lips into a small smile.

“Alexander.”

His voice was raspy and very weak, and as he tried to lift his arm, he cringed in pain. Hercules crossed to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. Aaron wheezed out a small laugh as he looked at their faces.

“You all look how I feel.” he chuckled, before it turned into a violent cough. “Oh, c’mon you guys, it’s not that bad.”

His words were punctuated by short, raspy breaths, and Alex bit his lip. This...this couldn’t happen, there was no way, it couldn’t. His hand moved down to grip Aaron’s tightly.

“Hey, hey now.” Aaron said. God, how could he sound so calm when tears were already pouring down Alexander’s face, “It’s alright, Alex. Come on, I barely feel anything. It’s okay.”

A choked sob escaped his lips and he sat down heavily on the other chair beside the bed.

“Please don’t cry Alex.” Aaron’s voice had gotten tight, “Please. Please don’t cry. I need you to smile. I need to see your smile, Alexander. For once, smile more, please.”

He didn’t feel like smiling, but he did. It was shaky and wide, and the tears still came, but a weight lifted off his heart when he saw Aaron sigh.

“I’ll always love your smile, Alexander.” he squeezed his hand tightly, “Don’t go. Stay with me.”

Alex nodded quickly, laying his other hand on Aaron’s.

“Always.”

* * *

 “Fuckin’ turn off the alarm.” Alex mumbled softly, stirring from his sleep. He felt arms around him, pulling him. What was going on?

“Alex, you have to let go of him.”

“What?” he tried to block out the steady _beeeeeep_ which filled his ears, as he blinked awake.

“Alex,” was John crying? “Alex you’ve got to let go of him.”

“I don’t-”

Then he remembered. The hospital, the shooting, Aaron, _Aaron!_ He jumped up, his hand still gripping Aaron’s, but his skin was cold. Didn’t they have blankets in here? And why did he look so…

“Aaron?” he called, his other hand coming up to shake his friend, “Aaron, wake up.”

“Alex.”

“Aaron, wake up! Shut that fucking thing off! Aaron!”

“Alex, he’s gone.”

“NO!” he grabbed Aaron’s shoulders, trying desperately to wake him up, to make him hear him, but he wouldn’t move. “AARON! WAKE UP I KNOW YOU CAN! WAKE UP!”

Tears flowed freely now, everything was blurred, but he held on, clung to his friend, sobbing into his shirt. He could hear John’s soft crying behind him as he tried to pull him back.

“Alex,” he said, “they- they need to take the b-body. Alex you’ve got to l-let go.”

“He’s not-” he couldn’t even say the word, couldn’t think of it, “He’s alive. He’s still alive!”

“Alex.”

Hercules’ arms came around him and pulled him back. Alexander cried out, trying to cling to Aaron’s lifeless body as nurses filed in. When he couldn’t shake off the arms holding him, he spun around, sobbing and beating against Herc’s chest, trying to make him let go.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the tear tracks on Herc’s own face.

“Alex, he’s gone.”

“No.” his voice broke and he let out a deep, guttural sob, “ _NO!_ ”

Weeping into Hercules’ shirt, he didn’t see how John’s jaw clenched, silent tears falling from his eyes, or Lafayette in the corner of the room, covering his face with his hands. He didn’t see Hercules staring at the white wall across from them, his face stony, emotionless.

Aaron’s body was covered, and the men ushered out of the room. Phone calls were made, and screams heard on the other end of phones. And all through it, Alex sat numbly in a chair outside the room, waiting for Aaron to come out. Waiting for his friend to give up this charade and walk out through the door.

Alex knew he wasn’t going to come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw rocks at me @hamilanne


End file.
